Miranda Millers
)]] Name: Miranda Millers Gender: Female Age: 18 Grade: 12 School: Aurora High School Hobbies and Interests: Fashion, track, anime, video games, gossip, health and fitness, finances, pop music Appearance: Miranda has long wavy chestnut brown hair, that reaches to the middle of her back. It tends to get in her face often, leading to her usually holding it back in a hairband. Occasionally she styles it in other ways, such as in a ponytail, but she generally prefers wearing hairbands of various colors. Miranda's pretty tall for her age, at 5'9 and weighing 155 pounds. She has always been a little embarrassed at her height, but it hasn't stopped her from often wearing high heels of some kind or another. However, she does own sneakers, thanks to her frequently practicing her running skills. She has an athletic looking body with lean muscle, caused by her being on the track team. Miranda has a heart shaped face, with big brown eyes, a small nose, and slightly bowed lips. She has a light pink skin tone due to her Caucasian ethnicity, and she takes good care of it with anti-acne cream and washing the make-up off before she goes to bed. She's a frequent user of makeup, and usually wears foundation, lipstick, eyeliner, and other forms of it. While she usually follows what makeup trends are common, she's not too afraid to experiment a bit with it on occasion. Her dress style tends to observe current fashion trends. As of recently, she's been preferring to wear bangle bracelets, long bead necklaces, pastel shades, and vaguely "retro" inspired dresses, though a few ruffles and lace have appeared here and there. Miranda has a personal preference for wearing things that show off her legs, such as shorts or skirts, due to her personal belief that her legs are the best thing about her body, though during the winter she makes sure to cover up. As noted, she usually wears high heels unless exercising, or in cooler weather where it would be impractical. Miranda has always loved shades of all kinds and shapes, and frequently has some on her. Her personal favorite would be a pair of cat-eye black lenses with red frames. It's worth noting that despite one would think, Miranda's outfit choices aren't actually overly expensive; instead she always tries to get things at the lowest price and keeps her old clothes in her closet whenever they've gone out of fashion, just in case. On the day of the trip, she was wearing a knee-length sleeveless white sundress with a red polka dot pattern. While she wore vibrant red high-heels with this outfit, she also brought a pair of running shoes with her in her bag. In addition, she wore a matching red hairband, letting some of her hair frame her face. In her ears she wore earrings with small red teardrop shaped pendants. She rounds out this outfit with a red sash tied around her waist. Biography: Miranda was born in Seattle, being an only child. Her father was a businessman, who was wealthy thanks to being successful at the stock market and was fairly high up in his workplace, while her mother was a housewife. From a young age, her father always tried to teach her how to be a "proper" lady and while he wasn't particularly cruel with her, he was fairly strict and had always been brutally honest whenever she had asked him a question. One could say that he was more interested in raising a heiress to his fortune rather than actually raising a daughter. However, Miranda had always been closer to her mother, who she would occasionally ask for advice on various topics, though she doesn't like "bothering" her with her problems in life. Despite this, her mother is one of the few people she is particularly emotionally open with. While her parents did disagree on how to raise her and Miranda has been familiar with the arguments, having heard them many times, she never really agreed or disagreed about one side or the other. Miranda, when she initially started schooling, was somewhat quiet. She wasn't shy in any sense of the word, but she just didn't talk much at first. As the years went by Miranda was being invited to parties that her classmates were having all the time. Perhaps it was because it was known that she came from a wealthy family, but in the end her classmates were drawn to her. Around this time her personality began to change steadily, and she became more outgoing and charismatic due to being around more people. However, she had ended up following the crowd most of the time, despite how she felt about things. As they got older, her group of friends had started poking fun at the less "popular" of her classmates, and Miranda couldn't help but join in, only at the feeling that if she didn't, she would lose the support of her friends. Soon she was hiding her interests and personality traits that she knew they would make fun of, even to this day. One of the biggest examples would be her interest in anime and video games. It started with an interest in Pokemon, but as she grew older she started getting into all sorts of anime and video games after looking around and finding some new series. She tends to prefer "cute" things, such as anime of the "moe" genre or games about taking care of some sort of creature (such as Neopets). However, she also tries her hand at watching and playing any kind of anime and game that she could get her hands on, such as first-person shooters or MMORPGs. Miranda tries to hide this interest as much as possible, due to the notion that if someone found out they would never take her seriously again, true or not. In fact, she sometimes hides her interests by poking fun at them publicly, such as saying all those who watch anime are "fat, lazy slobs", despite being into it. Miranda often found herself pouring over fashion magazines with some of the girls she had befriended, and soon developed an interest in that. While she did love looking at the beautiful clothes, she didn't want to be a model or fashionista as much. Rather, she loved the idea of being the one coming up with trends and outfit choices. Soon she started observing fashion trends, and while her outfit choices did follow whatever trend was in-style at that moment, she also looked into how the clothes were made and the trends were decided. Miranda isn't entirely sure, but she has thought about working in the fashion industry once she graduates, though she hasn't talked about it much in front of others. Fashion remains her main interest in terms of occupation, and she is a member of the Fashion Club. To this day, her father doesn't know that she wants to pursue an interest in fashion. In the hopes that she'd learn ahead of time and follow in his footsteps, he has begun teaching her lessons about financing, stock marketing, saving money, and other similar topics on how to run a business. While these lessons have often confused Miranda, she does remember quite a bit from them. When she first entered high school, she had decided to join the track team on a whim, and after the first few meetings she was enthusiastic about it. Soon she was practicing daily to make sure she was in shape, would avoid junk food in favor of more healthy options, and at parties she would avoid any drugs being passed out and would only drink on special occasions. Miranda wanted to make sure that she stayed healthy enough to participate. She has ever since has been peculiar about keeping herself physically healthy, and she intends to stay that way. Miranda has always been a big fan of music. Her tastes in music are of the "silly" pop song variety, but she doesn't mind too much. In fact, she loves them and will defend them if someone pokes fun of them. Much of her music choices are artists who are currently popular, and she tries her best to learn trivia about them and to memorize the lyrics. Thoughout her high school years, she has had a history of going on dates with various male classmates. Usually they were set up by a friend, or that someone asked her out and she didn't see why she shouldn't accept. Usually these relationships didn't last too long, mostly because Miranda had never been interested in her date in a romantic way; she usually thought that she was going to warm up to the male in question. While some of them have ended pleasantly, with them still being friends, other times the boy is left with a grudge. This has resulted in her getting a reputation for being somewhat cold in relationships. It took Miranda a while to figure out why exactly she had trouble with dating, until the start of senior year. She had managed to discover that she had a crush on a female classmate, much to her confusion and embarrassment. It has been on her mind all year for obvious reasons. However, she hasn't talked much about this, though some have noticed she has been acting unusual all year. Around school, Miranda is known to be part of the "cool crowd". This is in part due to a level of charisma that she has steadily learned over the years, and she's able to easily get people on her side because of it. In addition, she tends to be friends with many of the more popular girls. This doesn't mean that people are not angry at her for things she and her friends have done. She's known to be a gossip, and has made fun of her classmates, occasionally in part because she's felt that she needs to. Regardless, she is known to be somewhat popular among her classmates. While usually very much social, the other side of her personality tends to come out around close friends in private, revealing that she can be somewhat quiet, nervous, and subdued, especially in comparison to her public persona. In regards to schoolwork, she's often had trouble learning the material. It's not that she's unintelligent. In fact, outside of school she's shown to be somewhat clever, particularly in regards to socializing or anything relating to her interests. Rather, she just has trouble learning in an academic setting, which has impacted her scoring on assignments and grades. Miranda hasn't been officially diagnosed with a learning disability of any kind, however. She has refused the use of tutors due to the belief that everyone would not take her seriously if she saw any, and instead tries to plow through, only occasionally asking for help among her classmates only if she feels she needs to and telling them not to mention it to anyone. Overall, she has been known to refuse help from others if they ask her directly, even if she needs it. Her grades have never been too spectacular, but she is passing; she mostly gets Cs with the occasional B, only getting As if she works particularly hard. Despite her extroverted demeanor, she has problems with anxiety, which she tries to cover up as much as possible. This is caused in part by her frequently trying to portray herself as something she isn't. It doesn't help that oftentimes she gets pressure from her classmates or her father to act a specific way, or at least so she feels. To some extent, she is a perfectionist, and if things go out of control she could easily be overwhelmed, especially if she feels she somehow "failed". Miranda has tried simple breathing exercises and other stress-relieving methods to calm herself down more often. However, she still has the habit of making herself look like the "popular girl", while ignoring her actual desires and fears. While she seems fairly normal and happy to most people, she has been known to get quite insecure and defensive. Advantages: Miranda is somewhat charismatic, so she could potentially get what she wanted from her classmates. She is also athletic and tries to keep herself healthy, lessening risk of exhaustion. She can be fairly clever if she pushes herself. Disadvantages: Miranda's behavior has made her many enemies over the years, and some might desire revenge. She has spent much of her life pretending to be something she isn't, and as a result she has the tendency to not react well to stress, especially in regards to failure. Miranda has a noted history of refusing help, which may act against her in-game. Finally, while she does have her moments of brightness, she has always had trouble learning things at school, which may effect her decisions. Designated Number: Female student No. 019 --- Designated Weapon: War Spear Conclusion: Looks like those aspearations are going to come to nothing. ''- Josh Baines - Oh you SUCK - Your mom sucks! - My mom is a classy lady you'' - - - Yeah. You two aren't allowed to do this any more. - Jim Greynolds The above biography is as written by KamiKaze. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: KamiKaze Kills: Kaitlyn Williamson Killed By: Stacy Ramsey Collected Weapons: 'War Spear (Assigned Weapon, to Stacy Ramsey) '''Allies: 'Kat Tolstoff 'Enemies: 'Veronica McDonald, Kaitlyn Williamson, Ruby Forrester, Brandon Baxter, Stacy Ramsey '''Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia *It has been revealed that the girl Miranda has a crush on (as mentioned in her profile) is one Dolores Agnew . At some point, they had a one-night stand; unfortunately, Miranda's feelings were not requited. *Coincidentally, the name "Miranda" can be considered a reference to the Shakespeare play "The Tempest". In the story, Prospero, the former Duke of Milan, is exiled along with his daughter, Miranda, after his brother Antonio usurps him. As a result, they spend many years on an island along with Caliban, a monstrous being, and Ariel, an air spirit. This was not an intentional reference from her handler, but she decided that it fits. *Her handler has made it a personal goal to make sure Miranda's interest in fashion is not villified; while it may be tempting to use fashion to portray her as shallow, in actuality her brand of bullying and her interest are almost separate. In addition, her handler is doing a lot of research into fashion to make sure that it isn't portrayed as "shallow". *In the starting post for "Check Out My New Weapon, Weapon of Choice", she briefly hints at the idea of naming her spear. Later, as of "I Want To Get Off Mr. Bones' Wild Ride!", the spear is officially named Kyoko, after a major character in Madoka Magica ''who uses a spear in combat. Threads ''Below is a list of threads that contain Miranda, in chronological order. The Past: *Yet Another Lesbian Sex Scene Pre-Game: *Gotta Go Fast! *High Fashion High Prices *Bitches Be Crazy *Scarlet Darlings V5: *Somewhere, Beyond The Sea *Last Days *Check Out My New Weapon, Weapon of Choice *No Whammies *I Want To Get Off Mr. Bones' Wild Ride! *Out of the Frying Pan... *Waking Up To Ash and Dust *... Into The Fire Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Miranda Millers. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Miranda was good, I feel. I'll still remember her as the first character to declare themselves a player, and really did look she was set on carrying that out as a bonus. Her first starting threads were really strong, and I can bet a good few people had her as an early favorite from the get-go, and she was certainly one of mine as well. I suppose that's Miranda's biggest flaw in hindsight, she is the prime example of the "early" favorite in V5. It's hard to maintain that fire once you light it, and unfortunately, Miranda's last few threads were pretty slow, and I think she lost a lot of energy with the audience. Had it been at an earlier point of time in her story, or perhaps later on when she got her groove back, I think she could have had a better chance at catching a hero. Also, she totally started the "hair-cut" trend of V5, so that's worth kudos. - Un-Persona Category:V5 Students